Princess Aurora
Princess Aurora is the titular character of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. She is also the 3rd official Disney Princess. Info Appearance Aurora is an extraordinarily beautiful young woman magically blessed with curly and wavy waist length golden hair that is like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall yet petite figure and lips that shame the red rose. In her peasant guise of Briar Rose, she wears a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse and goes barefoot. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears a evening gown that changes from blue to pink and back due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreeing on the color. Personality Aurora is often described as kind, elegant, shy, and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a little naive and insecure as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. She's fiercely loyal to her "aunts" and obeys their rules respectfully, no matter how much she dislikes them. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Abilities In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora was given a magic wand from Merryweather to use, and Aurora was able to wield its magical powers such as making two stacks of papers pick themselves up, transforming her nightgown into a ballgown with a dazzling necklace, matching earrings, and a jeweled tiara. She summoned chickens and cows and temporarily turned a man into a duck. Later in the story Aurora fixed her problems and gave away the cows to peasants. At the end of the story she returned the wand to Merryweather. In the original film, despite Aurora having been enchanted by Maleficent, a powerful sorceress, Aurora's will power combined with shouts from the fairies temporarily gave her the strength to regain control of herself for a few seconds. Story in Sleeping Beauty Aurora's parents named her after the Roman Goddess of the Dawn because she filled their lives with sunshine. Soon after she was born, she was presented to the kingdom at a christening, where she was betrothed to Prince Phillip, the son of King Stefan's good friend King Hubert. Also invited were the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who bestow blessings on the newborn princess. Flora and Fauna give the infant princess the gifts of beauty and song, respectively. However, after Fauna gives her gift, the evil fairy Maleficent arrives. Angered because she wasn't invited to the ceremony, Maleficent puts a curse on baby Aurora. According to Maleficent, on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Maleficent disappears, leaving everyone in shock and horrified. Merryweather, who had not yet given her gift, could not lift the curse, but she could soften it. Instead of death, she would remedy the situation by placing Aurora into an enchanted sleep, only to be awakened by true love's kiss if this was to happen. Still fearful for the princess's safety, the three good fairies agree to hide the princess as a peasant for sixteen years, until the danger has past. They take the baby to a cottage in the forest and raise her, disguising themselves as her mortal aunts and renaming her Briar Rose. On Aurora's sixteenth birthday, her "aunts" send her out into the forest, so that they can prepare her birthday party in secret. While Aurora is out, she dreams of meeting a handsome prince, while singing "Once Upon a Dream". At first, she is singing with her forest friends. But she soon meets with Prince Phillip, who had followed her melodic voice. Not knowing who Phillip was, or of their betrothal, she believes him to be a stranger, and attempts to leave. However, she dances with him for a bit, and ends up falling in love. When he asked for her name, she questioned him then left, realizing she wasn't allowed to give her name to strangers. She does, however, tell him where she lives, and asks him to meet her there that night. At home, Briar Rose comes home to a splendid birthday party. She tells her aunts about the young man that she met, but is confused when they aren't happy for her. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather reveal Briar Rose's true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is betrothed. The fairies sadly explain that she can never see the young man again, not knowing that he was actually her betrothed. Heartbroken, Aurora breaks into tears as she heads upstairs to weep on her bed. The fairies bring the upset Aurora back to her father's castle, take her to a room, and decide to leave her alone for a time. They conjure a crown and place it on her head so that she can eventually come to realize her royalty. While they are gone, Maleficent enchants the princess and leads her up an abandoned tower staircase. At the top floor within the empty room, Maleficent conjures a spinning wheel. The fairies realize the danger and frantically run up the stairs to stop Aurora, but before they can, Maleficent forces the girl to prick her finger, invoking the curse. The fairies arrive, but run into Maleficent, who mocks their efforts to stop her, reveals the fallen princess, who has been cursed, and vanishes. The fairies place Aurora, now in an enchanted sleep, upon a bed at the top of the highest tower. While putting everyone else in the castle to sleep, the fairies discover that Phillip had been the man that Aurora met after overhearing King Hubert speak of the prince meeting a peasant girl. So the fairies go to the cottage to get Phillip, but are prompted to go to Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's domain, after discovering that Maleficent has captured the prince. They rescue Phillip from the dungeon and arm him with the sword of truth and the shield of virtue, then have to fend off Maleficant's minions and finally exit the Forbidden Mountain and head for Stefan's castle, but Maleficent conjures a forest of thorns to prevent further entrance which is hacked through by Phillip's sword. Angered at this, Maleficant suddenly appears in their way and transforms into a dragon. After defeating the dragon with help from the fairies, Phillip enters the castle and walks up the staircase to the tower room where Aurora is still sleeping. He gives her a kiss, true love's kiss, which finally awakens Aurora and breaks the curse. Aurora smiles after she realizes that her betrothed and her love are the same person. The pair go down to meet Aurora's parents and Phillip's father, and Aurora kisses King Hubert on his cheek before sharing a dance with Phillip. While the couple dance, Flora and Merryweather reignite their rivalry on their respective colors as the two fairies relentlessly change the color on her dress with their magic. Aurora's dress keeps changing colors as she and Phillip continue dancing and share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple kissing (and the color of Aurora's dress still changing) "And they lived happily ever after." Story In Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's backstory is more or less the same as it was in the film. By the time Terra arrives at the Enchanted Dominion, Aurora has already been placed in a deep slumber under the influence of the curse laid by Maleficent . When Terra reaches the tower and meets Maleficent, she uses the darkness in his heart to temporarily take control of his body and forces him to take Aurora's heart. Her heart was kept in Maleficent's castle until Ventus comes to retrieve it with the three fairies. Although her heart returned, the curse is not broken. Prince Phillip eventually escapes with Aqua's aid and reaches the tower where he kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, she and Prince Phillip are seen dancing in the audience chamber of the castle, just like at the end of the movie. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of Birth by Sleep, Aurora was captured once more and her world was devoured by the darkness. It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent (as there is a 10 year gap between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She is first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempts to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart leaves her when the Keyhole is partly opened, but is returned to her when Sora sacrifices his own heart to save her and the other Princesses, particularly Kairi. Upon awaking, Aurora stays in Hollow Bastion with the other five Princesses to keep the darkness from consuming the world. She also reveals Maleficent's origins to Sora. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she and the other princesses remain in Hollow Bastion to protect it, along with the Beast, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is returned to the Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts II While Aurora does not make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, her name is found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna and Merryweather; and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Sora, Donald Duck, Kairi, and Cloud's first visit to find help, Aurora and Phillip spotted the group when they were talking to one of their guards, and the two became surprised with happiness to see their friends. After Phillip had the guards bring the group in, Aurora hugged the group with happiness, and after Sora explained about finding help for their journey, King Stephan and King Hubert demanded Sora and co. to leave as they claimed them to be enemies for making up a dark story. Soon when Sora and friends were on the verge to head back to the ship, Cloud sensed that Heartless, and Unversed were heading for the castle. It was then that they realized where the Keyhole was exactly. Soon when they entered the castle, the were just in time to save Aurora, Stephan, Phillip, Leah, and Hubert from becoming trophies, the Heartless, and Unversed were wiped out each of their one attacks. Right before victory, Larxene, and Saïx appeared with a Metamorphasis and then the showdown began. When the group engaged in combat to protect Princess Aurora, and her family, Prince Phillip joined to help fight the Unversed boss, and the showdown lasted about 34 second. After the showdown was over, Hubert, Leah, and Stephan thanked the group for saving them and their daughter. Just before they were about to leave after the feast, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appeared with a gems known as the Gems of Heart to help on their journey, and after they recieved the gems, Princess Aurora soon asked to join the team and help in anyway than just staying in the castle doing nothing. When the group talked it through and accepted her, Aurora's appearance began to change with an even better dress on. When her appearance changed, the Kehole appeared from Prince Phillips sword, which opened the new pathway with Sora's Keyblade. Soon the new member of the team also became one of the top leaders. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Susanoomon.jpg|Susanoomon Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Daughters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Princesses Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Living characters Category:Wives Category:Wise characters Category:Teenagers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Calm characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mature characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Main Members Category:Sofia the First characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:French characters